


Alone with you

by Shiero (shieroell029)



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fantasy AU, Fluff, Interspecies Relationship(s), Masturbation, Mates, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, hes a mermaid and technically does not have a dick., licking and lots of it, mermaid au, millory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieroell029/pseuds/Shiero
Summary: Mallory is stranded in a deserted island, what will she do when he meets someone unexpected.





	1. Chapter 1

Mallory doesn't know if the ship's demise was a curse or a blessing, but she is now marooned on an uninhabited island after the ship that was supposed to take her to her betroth was destroyed after a storm. She doesn't even know how she survived in the first place, the last thing she remembers was plunging into the water. On the other hand, she doesn't have to marry the old man that her parents was making her marry, more likely sold her off to. The man was rich, yes, but he suspiciously had way too many dead or missing wives, Mallory had no intention to be one of those wives, she planned on escaping when they make a stop, she guessed this was her escape, but at what cost, then she sighed. 

First she needs to find shelter, food, and water, so Mallory decided to enter the forest, hopefully, nothing in it will try and kill her. 

Unknown to her, a figure in the water worriedly watches her. 

* * *

Honestly, this was not exactly Michael's intention, he didn't mean to destroy the ship, and he most definitely did not intend to strand Mallory in this island. Things just got way out of hand. 

He watches her as she entered the forest, hopefully she finds the cave near the river so he can still watch over her. He now wishes he could have legs so he can follow her, but that wish does not bode well for him. 

Michael had met Mallory only once when he was very young, when his hair was shorter, and his tail was a lighter color, she was about 5 yrs of human age, at least, that's what she looked like, maybe even younger because she is still quite petite now. 

When he was watching the humans, he sees her playing in the sand. At one point, she played too far into the sea when her parents were not paying attention and almost drowned, Michael saved her life, she smiled at him and thanked him after she stopped crying. Since then, he was enamoured with her and whenever she visits the beach or the port, he watches her, always just watching, he had seen her grow into a beautiful young woman she is now. 

However, before she set sail on the ship, he had heard her crying, he wanted to comfort her, but couldn't, for fear of exposing himself to humans, so he heeds her words instead, he will give her the escape she needs.

Things didn't go as planned, the storm he brew was only suppose to make them anchor at the closest port so Mallory can make her escape, but the idiotic captain proceeded with the voyage. Michael had no choice but to take Mallory when the ship sank and bring her on this island.

Michael dives in the water, swimming his way in the underground passageways that will lead him into the river to try to find Mallory in the forest. 

* * *

When Mallory saw a river, she quickly drank from it and tried her best to clean herself. Afterwards, she followed it, hoping that she finds some food or shelter. Luck seems to be on Mallory's side, she was able to find a cave near the river, she took a peek inside, making sure nothing was there to attack her, she breathe a sigh of relief when there was none. As soon as she went inside, she heard a loud thundering noise and crash, she quickly gone out and sees a tree that looked like it was striked by lighting, looking up, there wasn't a cloud in sight. 

This was another luck for her, she had no idea how to build a fire, and she needed it to stay warm and dry her clothes. Mallory took a burning branch and brought it inside the cave, quickly, she tried to find wood and leaves she can burn to keep the fire going. 

* * *

Michael watches Mallory again, he did everything he could to help her, the only thing left is for him to get her rescued. Although, if he does, he may never see her again, but this is for her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone brings out their pitchforks and torches, when I say younger Michael I meant baby Michael, not child-adult Michael.


	2. Chapter 2

Honestly, Michael has no idea what to do to get Mallory rescued, there are some possible ways, like luring a vessel into the island or make a storm that will bring one (of course, the last time he did that, it became a disaster), but it could take weeks, or months. He wants to help her, but he has driven himself into a corner. 

Mallory swore she saw a tuft of blonde hair and red tail in the water several times while she trying to catch fish or gathering water from the river. It's been a couple of days since she got to this island, so she believed that it was not a hallucination. 

She watches the water in a way that doesn't look like she is, to make sure she wasn't going insane and that whatever it was will not run away. It was there again and it looks like it was watching her, she was curious about what it was, so she planned, she wanted to know. 

She noticed it was there whenever she was not in the water so during one of her routines in the morning, she hid behind a rock where it usually appears. Like a clock, it was there, she was right, it was a tuft of blonde hair, it was looking around looking for something, is it looking for her, she wondered. When she tried to peak closer, her hand slipped, she lost her balance. 

Michael was too late to notice that Mallory was behind her, so he was unable to avoid her when she fell on top of him. 

Mallory panicked so she held on tight on the first thing she was able to hold, the creature’s torso. When she was able to steady herself in the water, she came face to face with a beautiful creature with blue eyes like the water in the vast ocean, blonde hair like the sun, and pale skin like the moon at night. Mallory cannot help but just stare at the creature in front of her until she felt something odd grazing her feet, when she looked down, she saw a large fish tail. The end of the tail is red, however, as she slowly trace it to its source, the color darkens to black until she sees that it was attached to the creature in front of her. 

Michael felt her warm arms encircling his torso, he helped Mallory as best as he could to steady herself in the water. He never thought he would ever look at her beautiful brown eyes directly again. However, dread seeps into his veins when she looked down on his tail, he braced himself for her reaction, but he never expected to see recognition in her eyes.

"I know you"

Mallory knows him, she remembers, he saved her once. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the update is a bit short, I have been busy lately.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut Alert!  
Sorry if i havent updated this fic for a while, but a treat, here is some smut

Mallory remembers, a bit vague, but she remembers, she followed a fish in the water out of curiosity, but she didn't notice that she was near a sudden drop in the water, when she lost her footing she almost drowned until small arms grabbed her and helped her up, she saw a pretty face and blue eyes. As soon as she was safe, he was gone. 

Since that day, Mallory had always felt that she was safe if she was near water, a weird conclusion after her near death ordeal. 

"You saved me before, were you the one that saved me from the boat?"

The creature nodded and Mallory gave him a smile then thanked him. 

“Can you tell me your name?”, Mallory asked again. 

The creature tilted his head then answered her, “Michael”. Mallory thought that his voice was soft, like a caress. Then he pointed at her and said “Mallory”. She was surprised, she didn't even know that he knew her name. 

“What are you?”

"Mer-folk", he answered. 

Mallory concluded that Michael can understand her quite well but he does not speak very well, so a conversation with him might be a bit of a challenge. Mallory was starting to get cold that she moved to sit at the edge of the river bank and asked Michael if he’ll still come back. In response, he nodded vigorously. She told him that she had to dry off before heading back to the cave. 

* * *

In the next few days, Michael would bring Mallory gifts, like some fish for her food, sometimes he would bring her something from under the sea that he thinks is pretty, but since it is a creature of the sea, it would not survive long on the surface. He would also bring her things from the wreckage of ships, like clothes or pots, things that maybe useful for her. He wanted to please her and make her smile, which she always gives. Although, sometimes Mallory would protest his gifts, it's not that she doesn't like them, but she doesn't really want Michael to put himself in danger for her. One time, he had brought her a jellyfish, he thought that she could eat it, but its sting bruised his hand, they apparently could eat it, except for the tentacles where it stings. 

Everyday, Mallory would talk to Michael, this helps to teach him to speak in full sentences and he quickly learned from her. Long days passed and he had learned to speak quite well. 

Mallory was always happy to see Michael, if she gets stuck in the island until her death, it wouldn't be bad to have him as a companion. She was quite content on their friendship, however, this had drastically changed one day. 

It was quite a sunny day when Mallory decided to take a bath, she usually takes one when she knows that Michael would be away long. Even though, he is not a human, she was still embarrassed to appear naked in front of him. 

However, Mallory did not notice that Michael had come back quite early. 

Curious, he was very curious, before he had come up to the surface of the water, he had seen Mallory's body submerged in the water, Michael thought that her legs were beautiful, there was a part there he didn't understand though, right between her legs. He wondered what it was for, he had never really seen a human fully naked before, so out of curiosity, he closed in on Mallory quietly and touched it. She was startled that she screamed and her instincts kicked in, literally, and she hit Michael square on his face. 

However, when Michael surfaced holding on to his face, he tilted his head in confusion, he does not understand why Mallory was angry at him, he didn't make an effort to turn away from her naked body. 

Mallory had scolded him, for sneaking up on her and for touching her inappropriately, however, he still did not understand what it was that he did that was inappropriate. She sighed and tried to explain that the part he touched was for making human babies, but he could not understand since he has a different physic and mer-folks have their own way to reproduced, but it never involved such parts. So out of curiousity, he said he wanted to see and Mallory's entire face became bright pink. 

Mallory doesn't know what came over her that she sat at the part of the river bank where Michael can come as close as possible to the land. Was it her own curiousity, her lust, or was there something else. They were the only ones there, it sort of felt wrong doing this, but in her mind, she was just going to teach him. 

She nervously spreads her legs in front of Michael and showed him, her sensitive spot, he told him that it is where a human male anatomy would go in to give and recieve pleasure and to make babies. Mallory blushed, he was looking at her so intensely. She told him that normally, only lovers are allowed to touch it. She became bolder and bolder, she spread herself to show it to him, the part where, if touched properly, would elicit pleasure for human females, then she showed him how by rubbing her clit. Mallory can’t believe it, she was touching herself in front of another being that is technically male, but the intense look on Michael’s face made her want to do it more and more. 

Mallory then inserted a finger in her and she couldn't help the mewl that escaped her lips, it's been a long time since she had touched herself like this. She can't believe that she was pleasuring herself like this while someone is watching her do it, it made her heart beat faster, as well as the movement of her finger, but it wasn't enough, so she inserted another finger in her while her thumb simultaneously rubbed her clit, her other hand started to grope her breast and pinched her nipple. The pleasure and Michael's unwavering gaze upon her almost had her come undone. 

She felt Michael came closer to her and his hand pulled the finger that was deep inside her, she so close, but he was curious, he turned her hand and started to smell it and then licked it, he made a pleasured sound like it was delicious, like he had never tasted anything like it, it was intoxicating that he started to suck on her fingers. Mallory was watching her fingers disappear in Michael’s mouth and the way he licked and sucked on it aroused her even more that she thought that she could come with only this. 

When Michael had sucked all her essence from her fingers, he wanted more, so he went to the source, he first asked Mallory though if he could touch her, he didn't want to be hit again. Mallory gave him a nod, she wasn't sure if she could speak properly, but he wondered if they are lovers now since she was allowing him to touch her. When he asked, Mallory grinned and nodded, and his heart fluttered. 

Michael reached out and touched her again, he first touched Mallory’s clit and did what she did, and rubbed it, Mallory let out a moan that sounded wonderful to his ears, he wanted to hear it again and again. So he did what she had done earlier and inserted two of his fingers in her, he watched her expression with each pump of his fingers, he experimented and curled his finger inside her, it made her arched her back while she groped, and squeezed, and pinched her nipples, she moaned and gasped, her face looked as if she was in total euphoria, but he wanted to taste her again, so he pulled out his fingers and grabbed both her legs to spread it wider so his head can be as close to her as possible, then he licked her, he opened her and slipped his tongue inside of her, every time he does, she would make a sound that it felt like he was being put into a trance, like all of his being wants her to only make that sound, and the more he does it the wetter and tastier she becomes, he couldn't stop.

Mallory was on the edge of a cliff and she was close to falling, Michael's tongue was something extraordinary, it moves inside her like he was licking every single inch of her, his arms was wrapped around her legs to hold her open and so he could use his hand to play with her clit. Sometimes he would pull out his tongue inside her to lick, suck, and nibble on it. This made her grabbed hold of his hair and grind herself on his sinful mouth until she reached her breaking point and held on tight to him, however, Michael doesn't notice, or doesn't know, so he keeps on stimulating her again and again, he alternates the things he learned and she came one after another and he doesn't stop until Mallory couldn't take it anymore, too much, he was doing too much that she had to pull him away. 

She was heaving, her legs ache, her body is spent and limp, her body was sweating and her hair was almost dry by the time she made him stop. Michael didn't know if he had done something wrong that Mallory had pulled him away, so he asked, but Mallory only smiled and shook her head. She had told him that he did wonderful that she loved every second of it. He became ecstatic that he wanted to do it again, but Mallory stopped him and he frowned, she told him that humans have limits and she had reached hers. 

When Mallory tried to stand up, her leg wobble that she slipped back into the water, Michael was there to catch her. She looked at him and couldn't help but close in their distance and she kissed him on the lips. She can taste herself on him, she didn't know if Michael knew what a kiss was, but she quickly finds out that he does when he slipped his tongue in her mouth, but as much as she wanted to spend her entire day kissing or maybe more oral pleasure, she was already overstimulated that she had to stop, but she opted to just hug him and pressed her forehead against his and stared at his beautiful blue eyes. Blue and brown eyes are locked onto each other for what felt like hours, she didn't want to leave him but Mallory was starting to get cold, she reluctantly lets him go, but before she leaves, she gave him another kiss on his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Mallory would never have thought that she would become lovers with an otherworldly creature and she also would not have thought that Michael would love doing such lewd things. She had taught him words and terms he could use in regards to their activities. Michael had seemed to make it his goal to eat Mallory everyday, whether it be morning or afternoon. Sometimes Mallory would answer him by stripping her clothes and jumping into the water. 

Since Michael can breathe underwater, there were times that he even does it while Mallory’s body is submerged in the water, her voice is slightly muffled but he enjoys it still. If Mallory was being honest, there was really nothing to do on that island, except some chores, so the pleasure was a welcome change.

Sometimes she would be bold and ask him to just watch her, she wanted him to look at her like he did the first time they did this, the intense look in his eyes on her made touching herself even more gratifying. 

However, Mallory felt guilty, she was always the one to receive, from his gifts to her pleasure, she wanted to return the favor, so she tried feeding Michael the foods that she eats and she was happy when he liked it a lot, since then she had always cooked meals for two. Mallory would also give him flowers that she finds on the island, it isn't much but Micheal had always appreciated it. 

There was another problem, Mallory also wanted Michael to experience the pleasure of sex, however, he doesn't exactly have such anatomy, she tried playing with his nipples one time, but disappointingly it did not elicit pleasure to him. It was her constant frustration in their relationship, but Michael had assured her repeatedly that he was happy with the way things are. 

* * *

Mallory was able to find a way for Michael to enter her cave, thanks to some tools that he salvaged from shipwrecks, they both dug a trench from the river to the cave, it took a while, but at least now he is able to visit her anytime of the day, it's also convenient during the rainy season as he doesn't need to wait for the rain to stop for him to see his mate. Michael has also opted to sleep there, he likes to sleep next to Mallory while holding her hand. 

* * *

It has been almost a year since Mallory has been stuck on the island and nearly 4 moons since she had accepted him as a mate. During that time, Michael had encountered so many opportunities to get her rescued, but his own selfishness wins out, he only wants Mallory for himself. There was also no guarantee that she will come back to him if he lets her leave, their differences had made him paranoid. There is something in him that trusts Mallory would come back to him but there was also a lingering doubt in him, so he always does his best to make her happy and loved. 

There were times that Michael wants to take a chance on a wish, to either turn himself human or turn Mallory into a Mer-folk, but he does not want to make that decision for her, he was afraid that he’ll be hated. There was also a price for that wish, a dire wish for him, he was already told what he could lose if he makes either of those wishes, Michael wasn't sure if he is ready to lose everything yet.


	5. Chapter 5

It was supposed to be a good day today, Micheal was excited to give Mallory another shiny object that he found in another wreckage, but upon his arrival, he didn't see Mallory right away, it was a bit late so he figured that she was just in the cave, maybe even cooking food, but when he got there, panic and dread filled his being. Mallory was on the floor, her face looked pale and she was unconscious. 

Michael screams Mallory's name, he can't get to her, she was too far inside the cave, too far from his trench. Her chest still rise and fall, but she doesn't look well. He knows he can't survive very long without water, but he cannot falter, his mate needs him. So he pushed himself off the water and crawled towards Mallory's unconscious body, he repeatedly called out to her, but she does not respond. By the time Michael got to her, he had bruised his arms and several of his scales had been chipped away, he ignored his pain. 

Mallory's body was too warm, like it was burning, she breathes, but it is shallow, Michael doesn't know what to do, so he pulled her as close as he can to himself hoping against all hope that his cold body will help her. But eventually, he feels his body needing water, so he does his best to pull Mallory closer to the trench, he will be useless to her if he dies. 

Michael kept part of himself near the water so he can stay as long as he can with Mallory. He couldn't help the tears that escapes from his eyes, afraid of what will happen to her. 

* * *

It was during the break of dawn when Mallory finally wakes, she was still very warm and complained that her head hurts, she also felt dizzy, but Michael was relieved that his mate woke up, he was so afraid for her that he had to pull her into a tight embrace like any moment she will disappear. 

Mallory has told Michael that she has a fever, she doesn't have medicine in the island so a long rest would have to do. It was a bit difficult, but she moved closer to the fire, took out some more clothes and a cloth, she was taking care of herself while she was very ill, Michael felt useless when she needed him the most, although she assured him that she will be fine and asked him to just watch over her, then she gave her a very tired smile before she was passed out again. 

It took Mallory 3 more days until she felt better. Michael tried his best to help her, but there are limits to what he can do and he felt utterly helpless that it had him contemplating on his actions. He was selfish, he knew that, but his selfishness had almost cost the life of his mate. In that 3 days he had resolved himself to take action. 

Michael decided to lure a ship to the island, Mallory had set twigs and stone to spell “Help”, in the case that a ship passes by, he made sure that the ships crew would see it. 

When it was assured that the ship had sent someone to investigate the island, he hid himself away. 

It became a routine for Mallory to go to the beach and wait a few hours for a possibility to get her rescued, for the entire year, she was already ready to give up, the island wasn't that big and it might not even be a route for ships. So it was a surprise for her to see someone had docked in the island during her routine. 

Two men were in a small boat and their ship waiting by. Mallory ran to them with tears in her eyes from relief. She explained to them that she has been stranded on the island for so long. The two sailors were quite surprised though, for someone who had not living on the island for a long time, alone, she was quite clean and proper, her brown hair is in a bun and she was wearing some over sized pants, shirt, and boots. 

Mallory had asked them to just bring her to their next stop, they agreed, but before she came with them, she asked them to wait a while, she wanted to take some things with her, the two men offered to help her, but she firmly declined and asked them to just wait for her to come back, reluctantly, they agreed. 

Mallory wanted to give the good news to Michael before she leaves, maybe even ask him to follow her, however, Michael was nowhere to be found and she was worried that he might think that she had abandoned him, so she took her time packing her things, she took some of the jewelries that Michael had found and given to her, she had absolutely no plans on going home, but the items can help her start a new, she also took some change of clothes, and some of Michael’s scales that was chipped away from him when he helped her when she had a fever. 

She knew that she couldn't make the sailors wait any longer for her so she settled on leaving a note to Michael, hoping against all hope that he will still be able to find her or follow her. 

* * *

Michael hides himself from Mallory, he heard her calling for him but he does not show himself, it was better this way, it was better to give her up, at least that was what he tried to convince himself. He saw that she was looking back with worry when she got on the ship, his heart aches so much that it felt like it was being ripped apart. He follows the ship but made sure to keep his distance, Mallory was looking into the water, he suspects that she was looking for him. He follows her until she was dropped off to a civilization.

* * *

Mallory was grateful of the sailors that helped her, one, his name was Kyle, even offered for her to stay at his place for the night, though he assured her that his wife Zoe will be happy to have her as a guest, reluctantly she had agreed. Before she left with Kyle, Mallory looked back into the sea, still trying to look for Michael. 

* * *

It has been almost a year, but Mallory was able to get her life together, Zoe had helped her get a job at the local bar run by the Foxx couple, Hank and Cordelia. She used some of the jewelry that Michael found so she could find a room to rent, she didn't want to impose on Zoe and Kyle for long, she even tried to pay them for her stay in their home, but they both declined. 

Everyday, Mallory would walk to the beach or the port, always looking out for Michael’s blond hair and blue eyes, she even went to the trouble to find a remote place that people would often go by, so if she ever sees him, she will be able to talk to him. It has been so long that she was starting to think that he was just her imagination, her way of coping with loneliness, the only thing that she has to convince herself otherwise is the scales that she had fashioned into a pendant so she can keep it with her at all times. She sometimes holds onto it for her dear life, so she won’t forget the wonderful creature she had met.


	6. Chapter 6

The moment she woke up this morning, Mallory felt odd, it felt like there was something missing, something wrong, something is not right. She wasn't sick or anything, but her heart felt heavy. She tried to ignore this feeling and proceeded to prepare to leave for her work. As she closes the door to her bedroom, the lone necklace by her nightstand slowly fades. 

“What happened to your necklace Mallory?”, Cordelia asked while Mallory was wiping the tables clean to prepare for the day. 

Mallory looked at Cordelia, puzzled, “I’m not sure what you mean, I don’t have a necklace”. 

Cordelia raised an eyebrow at the young girl but decided not to question it anymore, she is possibly trying to forget the person who gave it to her. It’s bizarre though, Mallory had never let it leave her sight before, many patrons have asked to purchase the item from her because it was quite beautiful, the pendant changes color from red to black if you look at it from different angles. She said it was given to her by a lover, but she doesn’t say where it actually came from or what exactly it is. 

After a few days, the feeling of wrongness has not left Mallory’s mind, like her mind seems to seek something that is no longer there. There are things in her daily routine that she started to question, like why she walks to port or the beach, why she sometimes finds herself looking at the sea for something she doesn’t even know.

* * *

One evening, Kyle and John Henry dropped by at the bar with their new friend, their ship had just docked that afternoon and they wanted to take a little break. Mallory greeted them happily, after all they were the sailors that saved him from that deserted island. Her brows furrowed, she seems to be unable to remember how she got to the island in the first place. She shook her head, it wasn’t something she should worry about now.

Mallory noticed the new face they brought with them, a young man with blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. When she was about to take his order, Kyle intervened, he introduced the young man to her as Michael and he is unable to speak so he ordered for him. Like her, he was rescued by their ship, they found him clinging onto a plank of wood after a storm they had battled. The ship where he came from was nowhere to be found and had most likely already sank, there weren’t any other survivor, he was lucky to still be alive, the only reason they knew his name was because he wrote it down for them. 

Mallory gave Michael a wide smile before she reached out her hand to shake his, however, Michael suddenly took her hand and gave it a small peck then guided it to his cheek before he smiles gleefully back at her. Mallory’s cheeks blushed at the gesture and quickly pulled her hand from his grasp, his lips and skin was soft and warm, she quickly dismissed the thought and left to have their orders prepared. 

“You’re in trouble John Henry, it seems Michael is enamoured with Mallory,'' Kyle said and then laughed. John Henry’s response was to glare at his old friend. 

Although, Michael is unable to speak, he was able to understand their conversation and he frowned at the implication of their conversation, to which Kyle had noticed and explained to him that John Henry has been pursuing Mallory for a long time, she had rejected him before though, because she was still in love with someone else. John Henry sighed heavily and drank a big glass of beer beside him, he cannot retaliate against his friend since everything he said is true, he likes Mallory a lot but she was occupied with another love that he believes is already lost, he decided to bid his time until she comes around. The two men does not notice but Michael was angrily glaring at John Henry. 

As Mallory walks around the bar, taking and delivering orders, she was unable to help herself to glance at Michael every now and then, but each and every time she looked, he was already looking at her and just smiling. He was odd, to say the least, his appearance looked so familiar, even the way he had kissed her palm and the feel of his skin, it felt like she knew it, she was quickly snapped out of her reverie when a customer called out to her. 

* * *

As Mallory walked home from her work, she suddenly felt like she was being watched, she got quite nervous that she quickened her pace, then she heard a second set of footprints behind her so she took a corner where she knows there will be more people, but before she could take another step, a hand grabbed her arm and dragged her back, she was about to scream but a hand was quickly placed on her mouth, when she saw who it was that was holding her captive, she was baffled, it was Micheal. 

She doesn't know what came over her that she stopped struggling, Micheal removed his hand from her mouth, but a finger lingered on her lips. She doesn't move, doesn't stop him, as his finger traced her lips, then her cheeks, then her brows, then chin. There was a smile on his face that looked happy and relieved that Mallory does not understand, but somehow felt her heart was also happy. 

Micheal caressed her cheek then held it like it was precious. In the dead of the night Micheal's lips founds her, a kiss so warm and soft that her heart pounded loudly in her chest. Lips so familiar that it felt like she was home. 

  


The next morning, Mallory wakes from an odd dream, she doesn't understand why she dreamed of Micheal, she touched her lips where he had touched her, where he had kissed her. 

  


* * *

_ “If you truly believe she loves you and will choose you again, then take my deal, when you find her, you will have 3 days to make her choose you again, if you fail, the sea will take you back by force and you will never see her again, if she does choose you, I will return to you what I will take and you can be with her, but in exchange you can never return to the sea."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, its what you think, we are enterning little mermaid plot.. 😂


	7. Chapter 7

Michael stood outside Mallory’s apartment waiting for her to come out, even though for a year, he watched her and yearned for her from afar, it was not the same as seeing her up close. Feeling her warmth for the first time in a long time has filled an empty space in his heart, he had missed her smile, her brown eyes, her soft hair, her laughter, her everything. 

Last night he had kissed her, she responded in kind before she ran from him, he understood that Mallory will not remember him as part of the deal, but it still hurts that she ran. But the way she had kissed him back tells him that her heart and body still remembers him, only the mind has forgotten. Michael brought her presents, some pearls from sea shells and flowers, much like he did before.

As soon as Mallory stepped out of her apartment, Michael ran to her from across the street and stopped right in front of her, it startled her a bit, but he thought it was adorable. With a wide smile on his face, he immediately held out his gifts for her. Mallory’s cheeks reddened as she looked at the items in front of her, he was happy that he can still elicit such reactions from her. However, she only stared at the item he was holding out, so again, he took the initiative and grabbed her hands and placed the gift in them. 

When Mallory realized what Michael had done, she quickly shook her head and tried to give them back to him. “No, I can’t accept them,'' Mallory said. 

Michael only tilted his head, he didn't understand why she would refuse, the thing is, in the island, she had never refused his gifts, except for those that had hurt him like that jellyfish. Since he is unable to talk, he held onto her hands to close them around his gifts and tapped his chest then pointed at her. Not being able to talk to express your feelings is quite hard, there was also the problem with the deal he made with his father, he cannot write his feelings for her, not that he is incapable of it, Mallory had taught him as much as she could after all, it's just that, it is not allowed, when he tried to write them on a piece of parchment last night, it disappeared as quickly as he wrote it. Now he is holding on to some hope that his message will be understood. 

Mallory only looked at him, puzzled at the gesture he made, eventually she reluctantly accepted the gifts. When she thanked him for the gifts, he smiled so widely again, she rather liked his smile, he looked quite angelic. Michael then tugged at the sleeve of her dress and excitedly pointed at the direction of the beach, she figured that he wanted her to come along with him. Well, it was already time for her daily walk so she accepted the invitation, but first, she left his gifts back in her room, it was quite awkward holding them.

\--

As the two walked side by side, Michael only kept smiling his wide smile and Mallory thought about her dream last night, was it really a dream though, it somehow felt real, she can’t even remember how she got back home, the thought had her fingertips unconsciously touching her lips. 

Micheal suddenly stopped in his tracks, turned, and stood right in front of Mallory, she was so lost is her thoughts that she didn't notice it and she bumped right into him, he quickly grabbed her shoulders to steady her when it was apparent that she was going to lose her balance. Mallory quickly apologized, but Michael grabbed the hand that touched her lips and place it upon his own. When Mallory took in Michael expression, the smile is still there but his blue eyes were smoldering intently at her that it felt like she was melting on the spot, in fact, her legs seems to want to give out on her, if it wasn't for Michael's hand on her shoulder, she would have. The look he gave her was familiar and it stirred something in her, particularly down below, she rather not want to think about that. She quickly pulled away as if she was scalded, her face was all red, and her heart beat wildly in her chest. 

When Mallory pulled away from Michael, he tried to reach her hand again but decided against it, he was moving too fast again, she might run away again like last night, however, he is in a dilemma, it took him many moons for her to accept him as his mate, but his 3 days are almost up and she has yet to choose him again. If he fails, he can never see her again, that is something that he would rather not happen. 

Michael looked down at his feet looking defeated, he hoped that this would convey how sorry he is that he has flustered Mallory again, somehow though, it worked as she tapped his shoulder and told him that it was ok and asked him if he was going to bring her somewhere. Mallory has started to become intuitive of Michael’s actions and gestures, he does have such expressive face and his blue eyes conveys a lot. While they walk to their destination, Michael would often make them stop if he sees something that looked interesting, he would tap her shoulder then point at the thing that had caught his attention, he always beams like a kid whenever Mallory talks, everything seemed familiar, like this has happened to her before, the smile he wore was curious, it was genuinely happy but somehow would also seem like it is sad at times. 

Mallory somehow knew where he was going, she’s been in that path before, but she cannot recall why she did. 

Michael led her to a seaside cave that she sometimes visits, its a remote place she chose in the case that he would finally catch up to her. Inside, there is a water stream, small fish and other sea animals would use it as a passageway, some lives there, Michael himself is unable to do that as he was too big for the underground channels, but it was enough for him to enter the cave itself. He knew of this place due to her leaving notes and items in there hoping he would see it, hoping he would come back to her. He does, he always see what she does, what she left behind, but has never touched or taken them, all this time he had convinced himself that she was better off without him, but he was just fooling himself and shattering his own heart. He does hope that by seeing this place again, she would somehow remember him and choose him again. 

Michael pulled Mallory into the cave, then he crouched low and pointed in the water, Mallory leaned and saw little fishes swimming in the stream going through the cave, she even saw a fish that glows, the had put a smile on her face. However, Mallory looked carefully at her surroundings, she really did know this place, she has been here before, several times. She was waiting for someone, but she can’t remember who. Somehow, the place had made her dizzy, she held onto the cave walls to steady herself, Michael was quick to stand from his spot to help her. 

Mallory looked into Michael’s worried eyes, she adored them, she loved them, she had once given a kiss to those lashes, to the tip of his nose, to his soft lips, yes they were soft and they were cold, not an uncomfortable cold, but the good kind. She held on tighter on her head, it felt like it was going to explode, it hurts so much. 

Michael was so worried that his eyes started to water, he didn't want her to be like this, he just wanted to be with her forever, not in this kind of pain. Mallory reached up to his face and wiped the tear that fell from his eyes, he held on to her hand and pressed it in place on his cheeks until she lost consciousness, but before that, she whispered “Michael, you came back to me”. Michael kept Mallory in his arms. 

The water from the stream suddenly rose and Michael quickly lifted Mallory into his arms and tried to run out of the cave, however, the water rose up and covered the entrance. The water on his feet was suddenly heavy like chains and held onto his legs and stopped him from his tracks, the cave quickly filled up with water except for the spot he was standing on. 

“Father”, Michael said but he was startled a bit as he hears own voice again. 

An old mer-folk rose from the water holding onto a golden trident, he had a crown on his graying hair that looked like horns, they were made from the tusks of Narwhals and Walruses, the base of the crown is covered with black pearls, his tail was black as the moonless sky. “My boy”, he responded.

“What have you done father”, Michael almost growled at the older mer-folk. 

"I have done nothing, I'm merely here to say goodbye to my child". 

Michael looked skeptically at his father, "Just like that, you won't persuade me back?" he asked. 

"Yes, just like that, a bet is a bet, your brother Devan was more than happy to take your place as my heir.''

Michael pondered, how was it so easy, it was odd, but then he taught carefully, Devan was the one who persuaded him to make a bet with their father, to earn legs to be with Mallory. 

"Father, Devan..", Michael started but his father intervened, "I know very well what Devan is capable off and what he has done, do you really not think I would not find out about it, he was so determined to support your cause".

"Then why". 

"I do not need an heir that doesn't want my throne, that longs for a future that cannot be, an heir that chose a human as a mate,'' the older mer-folk said the last words with an obvious distaste, then he continued. "Are you not happy that I am letting you have what you want?". 

Michael didn't know how he could respond to his father.

"Your legs will now be permanent and you are no longer allowed to return to the sea." His father declared, then the water from the cave recedes. "I wish you happiness my son," Michael's father said before he left him and Mallory alone. 

  


Mallory wakes from her unconsciousness with Michael leaning over her frame. He pressed his forehead against hers as relief flooded his being. 

"I've been waiting for you", Mallory whispered. 

"I know", Michael responded, then he pressed his lips against hers. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for this fic, enjoy.
> 
> Also, SMUT alert..

An odd occurrence happened the moment that Michael and Mallory got back to town that baffled them, it’s as if the world had turned upside down. Everyone suddenly knew who Michael was, when that morning no one even knew who he was, they greeted him as if he had lived there for a very long time. Curiously, people were teasing them both that they were out on a date on such an early hour, this had made them blushed to no end. 

When Mallory went to the bar for her work, Hank and Cordelia suddenly greeted Michael ‘son’, which had the two confused, looking around the bar, there were changes there too, there were things there that wasn't there before, like a wall full of pictures of the locals and regulars. One that easily caught Mallory’s attention was a picture of Cordelia with a child with light colored hair while Hank was behind them. It was a formal picture but you can see the happiness in their eyes. However, as far as Mallory knew, Hank and Cordelia never had a child because they were unfortunately incapable of it, she knew the two were still happy, but she also knew there was a strain in their relationship because of it. But now, looking at them, they looked a lot happier and the strain seems to be gone, they are looking at Michael as if he was their world. 

“Excited to see your fiance that you had to pick her up from her apartment I see”. Hank said then laughed wholeheartedly. 

“Oh, don’t listen to your father Michael, your proposal to Mallory last night was most surprising and wonderful, I did wonder when you will ask for her hand though, I was a bit worried there for a second”. Cordelia then approached Mallory and caressed her cheek, “I hope for both of your happiness”. 

Both were so confused at what had happened that Michael excused themselves, he just grabbed Mallory’s hand and pulled her to the back room, to which Hank commented “No hanky panky until the wedding”, Cordelia smacked her husband’s shoulder. 

“What is going on?”, Mallory quickly asked, but as quietly as she can so the others will not hear them. 

“My only guess is my father”, Micheal replied, but when Mallory turned her head in Hank’s direction, he quickly countered it, “Not him, my real father, the mer-folk, he has powers beyond your imagination, he gave me legs so I can be with you and most probably gave these people false memories of me being their child”

“But they said that you’re my fiance, we’re to be married” 

Michael suddenly looked dejected, “Is that not what you want?” 

Mallory quickly shook her head, “No, that’s not what I mean, I want it, I want to be with you”. Michael beamed at her response. 

* * *

In the next couple of days, the two tried to learn everything that Michael’s father had changed, when the locals tells a story they would listen carefully. The biggest change that occurred is Michael being Hank and Cordelia’s son, John Henry being Michael’s rival for Mallory (who obviously lost), and Mallory’s rescuers are now, Michael, John Henry and Kyle.

The two lived with the knowledge of the “truth” and kept it close to their hearts. 

* * *

Two years have passed, Michael and Mallory’s marriage have gone by, with the two now living in a home that Hank and Cordelia gave to them as their wedding gift. 

* * *

Michael looks out their bedroom window that has a view of the moon and the sea, Mallory wrapped her arms around his waist from behind him and looked out the window as well. 

“Do you miss your tail, do you miss your family?”, Mallory asked. 

Michael took her hand to loosen them so he could turn around and look her in the eyes, he pulled her hands to his lips before he answered, “Sometimes, but I think I would not have been happy if I stayed there, my happiness is with you after all". 

Mallory wrapped her hands around Michael's neck so she could pull him for a chaste kiss. "My happiness is with you as well". 

Michael took Mallory's lips again, but with more adore as he pushed her down their bed. He then started to kiss and nibble on her neck as he loosens the ties of her nightgown then he proceeds to kiss every inch of her as if he was worshipping a goddess. His lips leaves a mark wherever it goes, her collar, her breast, her belly, and her thighs.

Mallory remembers their marriage consummation, Michael fumbled a lot with his new anatomy he didn't know what to do at that time, she had to guide him along the way like she did in the island, but now, he'd become somewhat of an expert in the ways of love making. 

Michael watched Mallory from where he kneels, watching her reaction to his every touch and every ministration. His lovely wife’s naked form sits at the edge of the bed while he works his mouth and hands over her sex, even though he has acquired other things beside his legs, this was still his most favorite thing to do with Mallory, he just can’t get over the fact that she is very delicious, if he can, he will eat her out day in and day out, he almost did too, at least, on the first week of their marriage, he would do it anywhere in their house, the kitchen, the living room, the bathroom, and of course on their bed, he sometimes thinks that he could live off of her. He smiled against her sex as he remembers how Mallory was always so exhausted that they had foregone leaving their new home and he had to carry her everywhere. Mallory came with Michael's name on her lips. 

Mallory has barely recovered when Michael claimed her lips with his own and their tongues danced around each other. She pushed him on the bed, flipping their positions and pulled from their kiss that earned a disappointed groan from her husband, she mischievously smiled. 

Mallory started kissing Michael's neck which he immediately tilted so he can give her more access, while her hand drifted inside his pants to give attention to his already hardened cock. It was Mallory's turn to worship her husband. As she slowly kissed her way down his shoulder, without any warning she bit him that coaxed a loud moan from his lips. 

Mallory sat on top of Michael’s torso holding him in place. His hand started to skim her knees, up her thighs and held onto her hips to settle there. Mallory lightly caressed his face and Michael enjoyed the feel of her soft skin that he closed his eyes to savor the moment. When Mallory pulled back, it took him a second to realise it and what she was doing, she had turned away from him, her slender back now facing him, the moon shining through her curly brown locks. 

Mallory touched his cock again, starting from the tip and traced a line down his shaft, when it twitched, she proceeded to give it as much attention as she can. At first she wrapped her petite hand around his cock and stroke it up and down, when Michael started to groan in pleasure, she leaned in to give it a quick peck then proceeded to insert his length into her mouth. She sucked and pumped his length inside her, making sure to use her tongue around him. 

The first time they did this, Michael was more reluctant on doing it than Mallory, but she was teaching him all the humanly pleasure a couple could do. When it was apparent that he will not wholly fit in her mouth that she made a gagging sound, he wanted her to stop as his worry outweighs the pleasure building up inside him. However, Mallory assured him that she was fine, then she continued until he came undone that he was unable to argue anymore. 

Michael gripped the bed sheets as the pleasure of Mallory’s ministration builds. When he opened his eyes, he realized he had a perfect view of her wonderful cunt. As she sucked and licked his length, he tentatively touched her exposed cunt, it was still wet from earlier and still getting wet from her own actions. When Mallory felt Michael’s hand touching her, she had to stop her ministrations to moan her pleasure.

Michael pulled Mallory hips so her cunt is over his mouth and he proceeded to eat her out again. Mallory was again at his mercy, she was trying her best to return the favor, but the pleasure kept building up again. The two came undone with each of their sex in the other’s mouth, both drinking the other’s essence. 

Mallory turned to face Michael again, his length still hasn’t calm down and so does she, she wanted him inside her. Michael was still panting from the pleasure when he felt Mallory inserted his cock inside her that it made him gasp out loud. He watched as his length repeatedly disappeared inside her cunt as her body bounced on top of him. He pushed himself off the bed so he can hold Mallory closer, he pulled her until their forehead meets, their arms wrapped around each other, blue and brown eyes focused only to the other, their bodies in sync, their lips chanting each others names until with a few more pumps, they came. They held each other, panting, they stayed like that for a few more minutes, both still staring at each other, full of adoration to their other half. 

Michael pulled Mallory down the bed and held her tight, his wife looked at him and smiled. 

“I have good news for you love”, Mallory said as her smile turns into a grin. 

Michael moved a lock of hair obstructing his lovely wife’s face, “What is it love?”

“I’m pregnant, we’re going to be parents soon”. 

Michael’s eyes widened, she explained this before, humans create life inside a female body, like whales and sharks, he was unsure that they could produce an offspring, afterall, he was technically not a human in the first place, so he had convinced himself that it will never happen. 

When it took a while and Michael still has not reacted, Mallory frowned. “Did you not want a child?”. 

The question finally pulled Michael out of his reverie and panicked, he quickly shook his head and told her of his thoughts, Mallory understood his dilemma and kissed his lips, she assured him that he was not the only one who had similar thoughts, she too was doubtful that a child can be created between them, but now it is their reality. 

They really are each others happiness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive procrastinated on this fic a lot specially recently when I embroidered a Millory phone pouch. 
> 
> If you havent seen it yet, you can see it here:  
https://shieroell.tumblr.com/post/188199515411/two-sides-of-a-coin-the-light-and-the-dark-this


End file.
